The Power Within
by girlwhodwellsinherownworld
Summary: What happens when some strange things begin to unfold into Rukia's life. like when Hisana comes back from the dead. and a powerful force that wants to wip out the soul society. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

The Power Within

A/N/ Disclaimer: I am here to report that I do not own the brilliant invention that is Bleach. But I do own _this_ story line.

I awake in my bed to find that it was still dark. All I could hear was the faint chirping of crickets. Then a shadow eliminated the doorway. I guessed it to be Byakuya but I wasn't sure. The shadow was moving away from my door. I slipped my robe on over m nightgown, and quietly opened the door. The scene that lay before my eyes broke my heart.

It was Renji, my best friend and secret crush, with three of the guards lying dead at his feet. And in his hands, was a maid in the process of being strangled. I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran out and shoved him, which in turn sent us into the opposite wall. The irony in this was that when we hit the wall, I became pinned between the wall and Renji.

I forced myself out by great determination to see if the maid was okay. But my triumph of escaping was deflated by Renji grabbing my ankle, pulling me down, and towards him. He stood up, bringing me with him, and proceeded to putting his hand somewhat loosely around my throat.

He then pulled out Zamibaru his Zampatou. With out thinking, I let out a scream, which told the world of what was running trough my mind. Oh my God, I'm going to die right here, right now.

"Renji, why are you doing this? Stop, Please you're hurting me!" I begged with a little more calmness in my voice, but nothing happened.

That's when it happened. Setzuna my maid screamed a phrase at me that held no sentimental value to me. That is to say it didn't yet. "Lady Rukia, use your powers, your powers! I'm sorry I cannot be of assistance to you anymore. Please fulfill your destiny." She was about to continue until she abruptly blacked out from lack of oxygen.

Where's Byakuya? Does he wish me to die in such a manner? No, he can't. I tried to call out but I found that me voice had froze itself in my throat. Then it dawned on me. It was early morning; Byakuya was on one his walks. That's why he's not helping me.

I have no other choice. I must battle or hurt Renji to live. 'I'm sorry.' I thought before I took my foot, sung it back, and brought it as hard as I could right into his groin. In an act of pain, he dropped Zamibaru and me.

As I fell, I grabbed Zamibaru. If I could disarm him, I had a better chance. I ran across the courtyard, to a hole in the wall. But as I came closer to it, the pond came into sight. An idea just struck me. I stopped at the side of the pond, and began to remove my robe.

I threw them down, so that if he follows me I would have more time to get away. I also threw down Zamibaru to he wouldn't be defenseless if Byakuya came back.

I ran to the hole in the wall, and began to crawl out. But as my luck would have it, the end of my nightgown got snagged on a sharp corner and ripped. I pulled the rip off so that I would not trip on it in my escape. I think though I might have ripped it a little too short. It now went down to just above my knee, whereas it used to go down to my ankles.

Once I was down and straightened out, I turned around to find three more of my guards. One of them grabbed me, and pinned my arms behind my back. While the others tried to kill me. I wanted to scream but didn't knowing that no one could hear me making it a fruitless attempt at salvation.

But by the pure grace of God, I somehow managed to escape their grasps. I ran. I ran as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. I ran around the corner, and low and behold smacked right into Byakuya.

"I'm sorry brother. Please forgive me-"I never finished that sentence, because he started to walk in the direction that he had come from. But at that moment the guards caught up with me. All I could do was fall to the ground in fear, and hoped Byakuya would come back to help me.

Everything was frozen in me. My voice, my body, and my fear. I no longer felt the effects of the once overwhelming fear. I closed my eyes, for I did not want to remember my last moments here watching my brother and protector walk away from me, instead of helping me.

But all of a sudden I felt a burst of wind. I cracked my eyes open, to see that Byakuya was standing in front of me in a defensive position. Then out of nowhere there was a bright flash of light, and then no one was moving. I looked around for the source of this magic of sorts. Then a somewhat see through girl appeared in front of me.

She and I were the only ones moving. She must have been the one to stop time. She was staring at me. "Who might you be? And how did you do that?" I questioned. "My name is Hisana, and I am your older sister. I was married to Byakuya when I was alive. But when I died, he took you in. I have been reincarnated, but no one else knows, and I attend to keep it that way for now."

I nodded quickly. The last thing I need is for a dead sister holding a deadly wrath over me. "I'm also here to train you." She said smiling. "Training for what?!" I shouted somewhat franticly.

"For you're destiny." She said her smile evaporating into a loving look. Suddenly my head started to pound intensely. I grabbed my head and screamed out in pain. "I'm sorry but I must go now." She said and then just disappeared, returning time to its normal rhythm.

Then there was a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up through the pain at Byakuya. "What's wrong, Rukia?" His voice was filled with alarmed. That is all I could remember, for the next thing I see was the world falling and going black.

I later woke up in my bed. A minute later I remembered all the events that occurred no more than 20 minutes ago. Like how Renji and the guards trying to kill me. How they were not themselves. And that my destiny was finally unraveling. I lay back down on the bed to let it all sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Lady Rukia, Lady Rukia. Please wake up." A voice called out in what seemed like the distance. It took me a bit to figure out as to who the voice belonged to. I know who it is, I just can't think of it right now. "Lady Rukia!" Oh it's Setzuna.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I had been changed into a new kimono, and had bandages form where Renji's hands had been on my neck. "I've told you before Setzuna, just call me Rukia. No 'lady' in front of it." I said tiredly.

"Yes Lady Ru-, I mean Rukia." She said moving back, giving my room to stand up. "Will you please go and draw me a bath?" I asked walking to my closet to get my robe. "I'll be along shortly." I continued. She bowed and left to fulfill my request.

After I had stripped down to nothing and put on my robe, I grabbed my shawl. I then went to the garden where the horrifying events of the early morning happened. I thought that I would be alone to collect my thoughts, because my brother had gone to a captain's meeting. But low and behold I found Renji in the garden. He however hadn't noticed me.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" I asked somewhat reluctantly. "Rukia!" he nearly fell of the rock he was perched upon. "I'm here to" he paused trying to locate the right words in his head. "I'm here to apologize for what happened earlier. You see I wasn't-"I cut him off.

"I know you weren't yourself. No need for the famous 'I'm sorry line'. It wasn't your fault." I said looking down. "That's not what's bothering me. It's the fact that I could see what was going on, but I wasn't strong enough to stop it." He said.

"Like I said, it's o-"I couldn't finish, for right at that moment Setzuna called me. "Rukia! Rukia, your bath is ready. Where are you?" she called out. "Sorry we can't finish this. But as you can hear I must go." I said and turned to go. Half way there I through these words over my shoulder at him "By the way I accept your apology. And feel free to stay there as long as Nii-sama doesn't catch you." Then I disappeared from his sight.

As I got into the bath Setzuna said, I will go make sure a meal is prepared for you when you are done. And there are fresh clothes in the wardrobe." Then she left me to my bath. I sighed. What _is_ my destiny? I wondered as I sank further into the relaxing warmth of the bath water.

Suddenly I heard a voice. A very familiar voice. And it was saying: "Rukia! Rukia, I need to talk to you." It was Hisana. Joy to the frickin world. How can I relax now with a nagging voice in my head? Then an ingenious idea popped into my head. "Right now is not the time; I will talk to you later when no one will hear me."

And with that I concentrated on blocking her out of my head. This way I can't talk with her, or hear her! YES! But my newly found peace was disrupted. By non other than fighting. The bickering voices belonged to males, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Setzuna obviously had yet to discover them, so I thought I would. I slipped out of the bath and put on my robe. I went outside. When I got out, something or someone came flying at me. I dodged it just in time. I noticed that it was indeed a person. And this person had orange hair, was muscular, and had a huge Zampatou.

"Ichigo!" I shouted. Then another person came flying at me, but this one hit me. "Renji! Ichigo!" I screamed. I looked up to see Byakuya stalking towards us. His expression mixed with angry, and blankness.

"Nii-sama, why are you doing this?" Right after I finished that sentence, Byakuya slapped me in the face. When I turned back to face him, I was so mad and confused that I slapped him back at least 4 times harder. I was beginning to wonder if he was being possessed like Renji. I had to see. I knew there were three places I could hit him to knock him out of it.

The back, the head, or the gut. I chose the gut. I seized his hands and took my knee to his gut. He toppled over onto all fours, bringing me with him. I had a lovely view of his chest. Then a bluish-green blob came out of his mouth.

Over his coughing I asked, "Are you ok?" he looked around look for a bit and then looked down at me. Byakuya immediately got off of me and helped me up. "You were being posed. Or that's what I'm guessing. Do you know who did this to you?"

"No, should I? What happened to Ichigo and Renji?" he asked. "Oh you flipped them into the wall, and me." I explained. He looked like this was a believable story.

But then, out of no where, my whole body began to hurt. Like this was no scrap your elbow, this was like getting punched by a bulldozer over and over again.

I fell to the ground screaming Byakuya knelt down and shouted "What's wrong? Rukia, speak to me!" I couldn't, I was in to much pain. Then a bright light came forth, and Hisana appeared. She evidently didn't care that Byakuya saw her now. She yelled instructions at him, to take me inside. He followed the orders, but had a confused look on his face.

Once inside she turned towards me and said "This is what I was trying to warn you of. But would you listen, NO!" Then remembering that Byakuya was in the room too, she turned towards him and asked for some privacy.

He complied and left the room without a word, but a shocked expression on his face. After a little bit, the pain subsided slightly. Or at least enough so that I could talk, and listen to her. "Tell me what you were going to tell me earlier." I hoarsely whispered.

Hisana's ghostly body floated down so that she was sitting. She heaved a heavy sigh. "What I am about to tell you is for your ears only. For now." She said in a tone that one would use to explain something to a little kid.

"First I must tell you a story that has been handed down for decades. It goes something like this. Long ago in the early history of the Soul Society, there were 6 princesses and 6 princes. Each one of us betrothed to our pairs. For example Byakuya and I. They were called the Poweresses and the Powers.

We were two separate kingdoms. The Poweresses mother was the war goddess, and the Powers was called the General, the war god. It was our jobs to keep the peace and order of the Soul Society. Everything was going our way until what we call the Black hour.

On this day our parents were killed by our own. One of our sister's was exiled as was her fiancée. They wanted revenge. They gathered an army and attacked us.

We got all of the people to safety, and turned to fight. But we were all killed off, except for Byakuya, you, and me. You were just recently born and Byakuya and I fled with you to keep you alive. This is how Shinigami came to be.

The people needed someone to take care of them and we were too weak to do the job. Some very brave people volunteered to train some people to protect the citizens.

Byakuya and I took you in as our own. But shortly after you turned five, I became sick and later died. Byakuya couldn't handle it and abandoned you.

Now all of the Powers and Poweresses have been reborn, with the exception of me. But none of you have your memory of that time back. Hopefully if any of the rest of you get your memory back, it won't be the ones who betrayed us.

Until my body comes back and I become reborn, it is your job to gather up all of the Powers and Poweresses. I can't tell you all of their names. You'll have to round up all of them but the two who betrayed us."

I quietly interrupted her, "Where is your body, and why can't I tell the others once I find them?" "Because if you tell them and I have not told you to, or I have not been reborn yet, they're memory will develop prematurely. And about my body, promise me you won't scream." She said. I gave her a look of confusion, but agreed to her request.

"OK, my body is being regenerated within you. So technically you're pregnant with my body."

I shot up and shouted "WHAT?! I'm pregnant?!" "SHHH!" she shouted back at me. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. "I'll take my leave now. Good-bye Rukia." She said and then in a flash of bright light, she was gone. The door opened revealing Byakuya. He looked at me suspiciously.

He came in, shutting the door behind him, and sat down where Hisana just was. "What did you say?" he more demanded then questioned. But he didn't stop there. He asked me many other questions. I was literally scrambling my brain for an excuse to get him to get off of my case.

"You know what Nii-sama, I am just so tired. However feel free to stay if you wish." I said pretending to be sleeping. I caught one last glance at Byakuya's face. He looked annoyed by my answer. I closed my eyes and to my surprise actually fell asleep.

My last thought was what happened to Renji and Ichigo.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

When I woke back up, it was dark. I looked to where Byakuya was when I went to sleep. And he was still there. But he was sleeping. Slight snoring was drifting from his mouth. I got up, and laid him down on the futon.

I started for the door, when Byakuya whispered something. I couldn't be sure, but I think he said 'I love you.' I smiled and left the room to let him sleep.

I went to search the grounds to see if Renji or Ichigo were still here. I walked over to a spare room, and looked in. There was Ichigo. He was sleeping soundly, though I don't know how after taking a beating from Nii-sama. I walked in and sat down, next to his sleeping form.

I suddenly got a feeling, one that I haven't had for a long time. I leaned in to kiss him. But halfway I stopped. Something was telling me that it was wrong. I got up to leave, when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "Where you going Rukia?" he asked looking down at me.

"I-I just came to see if you were here, and if you were ok." I said nervously. The feeling of this was wrong was getting stronger. "Why don't you stay? You could fill me in on everything I've missed out on in the time I've been gone." He said bringing me back to sit down.

The next thing I know, I'm telling him everything. Once I was done, I said "Please don't tell anyone. I wasn't suppose to tell you or anyone yet." I was on at the point of begging to keep him quite if I have to.

"And what happens if I do?" he asked. "You tell anyone and I swear that you'll be in so much pain, you won't be able to move!" I threatened him with intent.

"Right. Nice fairytale you have there. How much sleep have you lost in the time I've been gone?" he teased rubbing my hair to the point that I couldn't fix it.  
"This is no fairytale!" I snapped at him. "Whoa Rukia, put the claws away." He joked again. "God, why did I ever tell you? You always treat things like this as if it were a big jerk. You know what gather your stuff and go!" I screamed at him.

He didn't budge. "You said you were pregnant?" he asked. "What does it matter to you?" I asked. "Well whose the father?" he asked falling to the floor laughing. "Oh that is it. This is a serious matter-"I didn't finish, because at that moment that excruciating pain came back.

I fell to the floor gasping for air. "Hey Rukia if this is your way at getting me back, it's not funny!" he stated hoarsely. "I'm fine, but I need to go." I said and ran from him. As I ran the pain was beginning to increase if that was even possible.

It was like an extremely bad menstrual cramp, and not having anything for it. I ran back to my room. Byakuya was still there, and to my relive still asleep. I waited about 10 minutes until the pain was gone. When it was, I became mad, really mad.

Mad at Hisana, mad at Ichigo, and above all, I was mad at myself. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself packing a bag. I came up with a plan. I decided to go to the human world. To me if I ran there, all my pain and worries would be gone. And hopefully they would not follow me.

I looked at Byakuya one last time, and then ran to the gates. I was able to avoid Ichigo and I made it to the border of the two worlds successfully. I didn't look back as I walked through to the human world. I did however start to wonder what I would do one in the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I reach the human world, the sun was just beginning to set. I walked through a park for a little bit. There was a couple, of younger people, also enjoying the sunset. It reminded me of the time I spent with Ichigo a short time ago. I stayed there until the sun was totally gone. I spent the time thinking about what I was going to do. Because I would be damned if I have to stay with Ichigo.

The next thing I know I'm alone in the park, it's dark, and it had begun to rain. I'll need a gigai, which means I need to go to Urahara. Wait Urahara, I could stay with him. I got up and I started to walk to my new thought of destination.

He was my only hope now. I ran the door bell and prayed he was still here. The door opened to reveal Ururu. "May I help you Miss Kuchiki?" she asked. Before I could answer a voice called from the back. "Ururu, who is it? Bring them in." I could tell that it was Urahara. I was brought back to a small dining room.

By now my pain was slowly coming back, in small doses, and I was tired beyond belief. "Aw, Miss Rukia, what can we do you for?" he asked as I sat down. "I need a gigai and a place to stay for awhile. If that is possible." I said to him. "For how long and why if I may be so bold as to ask." He said in his usual perky and semi-polite tone.

"I don't have the slightest clue as to how long. I'll fill you in on the details later. But for now I can barely keep my eyes open let alone have the energy to do anything else for a while." I said to him. "Well in that case your room is the one down the hall and to your left. Would you like help with your things?" he asked me in a more bored tone.

"No I'll be fine thank you." I said getting up and bringing my things to my newly acquired room. I put my bag down in the corner and fell onto the bed. I was too tired to change into the night clothes I had packed. I just want to sleep. The pain that comes and goes always leaves me tired.

But no matter how badly I wanted to sleep, neither my body nor my mind would let me. For two main reasons, one I was hungry, and two the pain was still lingering. I waited for a little while hoping that after awhile I would just be able to sleep, but to no avail. So I reluctantly rolled out of bed to go in search of some food and pain killers.

As I was leaving the room, a clock caught my vision. It read 9:57 p.m. I've been here for around two hours already. After contemplating this for a minute I was on my way once again. When I reached the kitchen, I didn't think anyone else would be there.

But I was wrong. Sure at first I was alone, but then Urahara came back into the kitchen. I found myself sitting down to a late night feast. If there's one thing I love about Urahara, it's that he doesn't pry into other's business, but waits for you to tell him.

Once I had the food and asked for the pain medicine, I was just fine. I found that my eyes were becoming very heavy. Then I fell asleep right at the table before he had even returned with the medication. I could feel someone carrying my back to my room. That night was the most peaceful night sleep I've had in years.

The following more morning I awoke to voices. By the sound of it, there were a bunch a girls, and of course Urahara. I just lied on the bed for awhile with my eyes closed. But all of a sudden my door slammed opened. I shot up and looked towards the door to see who was invading my room. To my great surprise, it was Hinamori Momo, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kusajishi Yachiru, and Masimoto Rangiku.

They all came in and sat down on the bed, odd enough that we all fit. They all had a determined expression on their faces. Yachiru was the first to speak. "What's wrong? You left the Soul Society so quickly, that no one could check on you."

"I left in the middle of the night, so that I wouldn't inconvenience anyone." I didn't answer her question to her liking though. "But why, that's what we want to know." Momo said giving me a sympathetic look. "Don't tell me, you're pregnant and you ran in shame and to get away from it all." Rangiku exclaimed in my face.

I however didn't say anything for a minute. How to put it so they don't kill me? "Well in a sense." I said giving them a shy smile. They all exchanged glances before they started to squeal. But while we squeal unbeknownst to us Urahara had a guest in the front area. And that guest was not one that was going to be happy to see me. It was Byakuya.

"Can you help me find Rukia, I don't know my way around this putrescent city." He said a look of disgust on his face that he had to be in this city, looking for his lost sister. He shouldn't have asked because the next thing they heard was our next discussion.

"So which one did it to you Rukia, Ichigo or Renji?"

"It's obviously Renji."

"No, it's Ichigo!"

"I got it, it was both!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and you would know. I guess you've done it enough."

"Oh shut up!"

"Wait, can we really rule out Urahara?"

"Like he would ever do that."

"Has he even ever had a decent girlfriend?"

"I bet'cha that they've all had girlfriends, and who ever did it to her is way more experienced than Rukia."

"SHUT UP!!"

That was evidently all that Byakuya wanted to hear, but his eyes were still in the shocked stage. He got up and said to Urahara, "Don't let Rukia go anywhere." There was enough venom in his voice to kill 100 men 100 times over again. Urahara nodded and responded. "Go a little bit easier on them. After all they are Rukia's best friends." But Byakuya ignored this information. And he left to go in search of a soon to be dead Ichigo and Renji.

We got hungry, so I said I would go get the food. While I was looking for the food, I was approached by Urahara. "Guess who was just here looking for you." He said leaning up against the door frame he stood in. "Who." I answered to busy to give a better answer. "Byakuya and we heard that whole lovely conversation." I froze up.

"Oh, and what did you guys mean it could have been me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." I said going back to my search. "You still have to tell me why I needed to rent my house out to you so suddenly." He was blackmailing me. Damn him to the bottomless pits of hell.

"If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone else. Do I make myself clear." I said pointing my recently found banana at him. "Or what may I ask are the consequences for such slips from my mouth?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I will make sure you permanently piss green for the rest of your miserable life." I said throwing the banana at him.

He swallowed loudly before giving his word. The word that I found suitable for this situation came really easy. "I'm pregnant, but not in a normal way, nor could a man have done this to me." I said grabbing some random things and leaving for the comfort of my room.

When I got back to the room, I told them the things that had transpired moments ago. "Well that could have gone worse." Rangiku said eating the rest of her food. It was really nice that I could just talk with my own gender. And that's all we did for a long while.

"Hey I have the perfect idea to turn this into a really fun day. And to get you out of the dumps Rukia." Momo said smiling with a very devilish smile. "What?" I asked not really up to any surprises. "Let's go out and have a girl's day. You know like the ones we've read about at the Soul Reaper Women's Association meetings. With all the shopping, food, getting dressed up, karaoke, and the pranks."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea!" Yoruichi agreed. "A guys, I think you mean a slumber party." I said. "Oh how cares what you call it, let's do it." Rangiku said throwing her arms in the air showing her 'victory'. "I don't know. Remember that I have to stay here to wait for Byakuya." I reminded them. "Aw Rukia live a little." Yachiru begged giving me the all famous puppy- dog face.

I thought it over for a minute, and when I didn't answer right away they all gave me the puppy-dog face. "Fine!" I shouted in defeat. "YEA!!!" they all yelled jumping on top of me in a death like hug. "But how do we get out?" I asked. Hey I said I would go, not come up with the details. 'The window?" Yachiru suggested. We all looked at each other and nodded and headed for the window.

I remembered that I had some money stored at Ichigo's house. "Hey, there's the small issue of money. But if we stop at Ichigo's house I can get us some." I said. "No need hun, we already got that aspect covered." Rangiku said turning and winking at me.

"The Soul Society recently put in a money exchange center. Where you give the amount of money you want in human money in our money." Yoruichi said holding up a good chuck of money. I nodded as we continued to the shopping centers.

BACK WITH BYAKUYA:

Byakuya had searched what he considered to be the whole city. And still he had not found that blasted Kurosaki, Ichigo. Or if by chance that Renji had come here, he was also no where to be found. He came to a crosswalk and by pure luck, for him, Ichigo happened to be crossing the street kitty-corner from him.

Renji was following him shouting like a maniac. Byakuya used his flash step, and drew his sword as he advanced at the unsuspecting victims. Once he was right by them, he attacked. He purposely hit right between them as a warning.

"Captain Kuchiki! What's wrong, did something happen?" Renji asked after recovering from shock. "Which one of you touched Rukia?" he asked in a dark voice. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, then back at Byakuya. "Yeah." They both said at the exact same time.

Ichigo and Renji misunderstood what Byakuya had asked. They thought it meant touch her as in on the shoulder. But he actually meant in a way as in taking advantages of her. Byakuya was now furious. He once again attacked. But this time Ichigo and Renji were ready for him. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya, and Renji disarmed him. But Byakuya threw Ichigo off of him, and punched Renji.

"Wait, Captain Kuchiki, why don't we go find Rukia and ask her to explain this all to us. You know instead of you beating the crap out of us." Renji suggested. This evidently sat well with Byakuya. "Follow me, she's at Urahara's house." He said sheathing his sword.

Once they arrived, they found Urahara in the kitchen. "Is Rukia ok if we go in and visit her?" Ichigo asked hoping she was so he wouldn't get killed. "Yes. I'll walk you to her room." He said getting up from the table. As they neared the room, there was an eerie presence that settled over them. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Urahara thought opening the door to Rukia's room.

The door only revealed the emptiness of the room. Ichigo and Renji back away from a deadly looking Byakuya. "You let them go!" he shouted. Yes the great Byakuya had been reduced to shouting to get his point across. "Opps." Urahara laughed it off. Byakuya grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall opposite him.

"Byakuya isn't it a little degrading to straggle such a person." Kenpachi asked as he walked down the hall to them. He was followed by Hitsugaya. He immediately dropped him at this information. "Toshiro, Zaraki. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We came after everyone under orders of 1st division." Kenpachi said rather bored like. "And why does this concern us?" Byakuya asked. "We're here because there have been some mysterious attacks in the Soul Society. We're all to be stationed here until other orders come in. that way if there was anything suspicious here we would have a better idea as to what is going on." Hitsugaya explained.

"Well first we need to get Rukia and all the other girls. There are some things we need to clear up." Byakuya said regaining his composure. "We'll help you to make this go faster." Urahara said picking himself up off the floor. "Right. Let's go get this all cleared up." Ichigo said as the boys left to get us.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to Fanchick111 for being my only review as sad as that may sound. if you read this story and like it or have a question, or even have to tell me what i need to change, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS LOVABLE REVIEW. sorry if this chapter isn't my best. i've been sick lately and my stories have sufred from it. but fear not by next week i and my stories will be back 100%. but thanks for reading and have a great rest of your life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey everyone! so so so sorry for the long wait. my break has been maddening. but here it is chapter 4. caution this has some romantic parts. and that is NOT my strong suit. but hope you like it ;]

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

We were just getting done with the shopping, when my stomach rumbled like and earthquake. "Well, I say we change into our new outfits and go get some food." Yachiru said. She's been dying to get into her new outfit since she bought it. "Hey guys why are you here, won't the Soul Society get upset that you just kind of disappeared?" I asked.

"No, we were sent here by the head. Something about mysterious happenings in both worlds." Yoruichi said in a bored tone as we looked for a public restroom to change in. We only had to walk a few more feet, to find our desired destination. I was the first one that came out. I was sporting shorts and a lower cut tank-top with ankle boots.

Momo came out next in ripped jean Capri's, a red halter top and tennis shoes no socks. She was preceded by Rangiku who was wearing a plaid miniskirt, button down purple shirt and high-heeled boots. Following her was Yachiru in a pink sundress and yellow flip-flops. And finally out came Yoruichi in a black dress and ballet flats. As we continued on our way many men whistled and whooped at us.

"Is anyone else getting a little uncomfortable with all these men acting like this?" I asked. The only one that agreed with me was Momo. But no one else seemed bothered by them. "Oh how about we eat there?" Rangiku said pointing to a nice looking restaurant. We all agreed and went in. It was nice inside. And the people were friendly.

After we were all settled and got our food, we began to talk. "Do you guys want to have even more fun?" Yoruichi said. We all nodded quickly. "Let's skip the Karaoke, and play a prank on the guys." She said. Rangiku's eyes lit up instantly. "What kind of prank?" Yachiru asked. I was starting to get into this. Well that is until I found out what the prank was.

"We go to Ichigo's house, but first we need to make another stop at a special store." She said looking at us all with fire in her eyes. We nodded urging her to go on. "The store is called Victoria Secrets'. We'll buy some cute 'little outfits'. And then go to his house and put them on. When the guys get there, we'll be there to greet them. Oh and the best part is Momo and Rukia are the main girls for this." She said.

"Wait how do you know the boys will show up there? And why us?!" I asked. "Well if we leave them a clue here and there, they will show up. And because you two are the youngest ones who can do this." Rangiku said. "Why can't I do this too!?" Yachiru demanded angrily. "Well hunny, you lack everything. Like way more than those two." "HEY!" Momo and I interjected, but she just kept talking. "It's not like you're just gonna all of a sudden become a woman."

This didn't sit well with her at all. "Fine, let's get this show on the road." I said. Rangiku and Yoruichi squealed in delight.

While we were in the store, Yachiru asked randomly, "Why are we doing this again?" "Because Rukia is down in the dumps and Ichigo recently broke her heart with Orihime." Rangiku said looking for the last 'little outfit.' I stared at her in shock. "How do you know that?" I wondered out loud.

"It was a guess actually." She said finding what she was looking for. Sighing as I was dragged to the counter, I look around feeling something out of place. "Uh, guys. Where's Yachiru?" I said. My question was answered by a shrill shriek. We look towards the dressing room, and there low and behold was Yachiru. But the only thing that was different was that she wasn't small anymore.

No now she had the body of a 16 year old girl, and her clothes barely made for a shirt now. "Well that was unexpected." Yoruichi said. "We'll need another one." Rangiku said. Once we were done paying, we gave Yachiru some of the clothes we were wearing earlier. "Oh shit." We heard Rangiku curse. I looked over and found that the boys were right outside the store. "This is the last store we can try at this mall." We heard Ichigo say.

I looked at Yoruichi and Rangiku. They had mischievous looks on their faces. "Run for it!" Rangiku said, and that's just what she did. "You idiot!" I scream at her. But sadly that was the only option I had. So we all dash out after her. "Oi, stop right there!" Renji said. "Momo and I had cleverly hid the bags form the last store in the others.

"Hey, whose that tall pink-haired girl running with them?" Urahara said squinting. But no one was there to answer his question, because they were all chasing after us now. "Now what, genius?" Momo asked as we continued to run. "Keep running." Screamed Yoruichi. So far no collisions, we were almost to the exit too.

But then out of no where, a huge group of mothers with strollers blocked our path. "Hey look, that will be Rukia in a couple of months." Yachiru said. "Shut up!" I screamed. I looked behind me, only to see the boys were out of sight. "I think we lost them." I said. "NOT QUITE!" we heard being shouted above us. "SHIT!" We all screamed back. "Scramble, you know where to meet." Yoruichi said.

And oh so lucky me, I had both Renji and Byakuya following me. "Rukia, stop." Renji shouted to me. "I'd like to see you try to stop me." I said as I speed up. I ran into a store with an exit to the outside. I ran into some clothes, hoping to lose them. And ironically I ran into the maternity section. When I didn't see them I ran for the exit.

And for once in what seemed like to be forever, luck was on my side as I ran all the way to Ichigo's house. But turns out I was the last one to arrive. "Finally, now we can get started." Rangiku said. While I was catching my breath, the others tried to find a way in. We ended up just breaking his bedroom window slightly.

We were luck that his family was not there. "Okay, let's get started shall we. The main thing of this prank is to make Ichigo regret breaking your heart. It was very mean of him. So here's how it's gonna work. Ru will lie on the bed, pretending to be asleep in her 'outfit' and two of us will lead him up here. The others will hide in the closet and pop out at him later." Rangiku said.

"There might not be room in the closet." I said to hopefully terminate this stupid idea of fun. "Well we'll just have to make room won't we?" Momo said putting an arm around my shoulders. I thought she was on my side for this. Traitor. We just stated to throw things out the window to create the room we needed.

WITH THE BOYS:

"Where did they go?" An anxious Kenpachi asked. "I don't know!" said a very irritated Renji. "Let's not give up hope!" Urahara sang in his rather annoying cheerful voice. This earned him a smack on the head from all 5 other males. "I am going to kill them." Byakuya seethed. And just at that moment it started to rain.

"Oh, that's just great." Hitsugaya said with a deep sigh of irritation. "Well why we don't go to my house. We can get out of the rain and think things over." Ichigo said starting to walk to his house. It was a very quiet and awkward walk there. When they arrived, they find the mountain of crap we throw out the window. It was all soaking wet.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo freaked. "How did my stuff get out here?" he went to pick up some of the pile, when a giant pile of underwear, blankets, shirts, and pants fell right on top of the boys. "THAT'S IT!!!" Ichigo exclaimed. That was our cue. We went into action. Rangiku and Yoruichi ran down the stairs, Momo and Yachiru ran into the closet, and I ran to the light before lying down on the bed.

I felt a cold breeze on the bare skin. I looked behind me to see the window still open. I didn't chance closing it in fear someone would notice and come straight through the window. Downstairs Rangiku and Yoruichi hid from Ichigo for awhile, just waiting for him to pass by them. They silently walked behind them until the caught up with him. Then the pounced on him. When he get's his balance back, he looks at us. Then his face became redder than Renji's hair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!" he screams covering his eyes. "What's wrong, don't you like it." Rangiku asked sweetly. "We got them just for you." Yoruichi said in a similar tone. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo ran up the stairs to his room. And slammed the door shut. "Yes!" they exclaimed in triumph.

Meanwhile outside, the rest of the boys were now soaking and had a baffled expression on their face. Well except for Byakuya. "I'm going in after him." Hitsugaya said who was on his way inside. Urahara saying nothing just followed him. They all ended up following. "He must be upstairs." Renji said. And they all went to the top of the stairs. To Rangiku and Yoruichi. The two groups exchanged glances.

From inside the bedroom came a scream. The scream belonged to Ichigo. He had evidently found the others. Renji just pushed passed them with a red face, closely followed by Byakuya. The others stayed out there to question those two.

Renji opened the door, to find a shocked Ichigo with Yachiru and Momo wearing similar 'little outfits.' They too had shocked expressions on their faces. "Where's Rukia?" Renji asked closing his eyes. Byakuya looked passed them to me, lying on the bed. I opened my eyes to see what all the commotion was about. Byakuya and Renji's faces go beet red. I screamed, and the others came to me instantly. Followed by the guys. Momo turned on them, "Have you no shame. At least close you're eyes or better yet LEAVE!" she said.

Ichigo looked like he was going to faint. I allowed a small smile, which earned me an even bigger scowl from Byakuya. Finally Yoruichi got them out and we were able to change. "Hey Rukia, why don't you go out the window and run back to Urahara's house to rest. You look beat." Momo suggested. "Yeah you've had a long day. And this is our fault. We dragged you into it." Yachiru said.

"I can't just leave you guys to take the blame. The boys will eat you alive." I exclaimed. "Yes you can, and you will." Rangiku said pushing me towards the window. But just then a bright light flashed in our faces. And Hisana appeared to me. "Well looks like I was wrong." She said looking at the now frozen in time others. "What do you mean?" I asked beginning to become frustrated.

"These are our sisters. Well all but one. But that one is best not to be found." She said sitting down on Ichigo's bed. "But you said once I tell them about what you told me, they'll remember everything." I said rather confused. "Well that's what I thought would happen. Guess not, but now that they know, we mind as well return there powers." She said getting up. "Well I didn't tell them everything, just that I was pregnant." I said looking at my sister.

"Well when the get their powers back hopefully they'll remember." She said snapping her fingers. And just like that the world started to move again. "Just do exactly as I say." I heard Hisana whisper to me. She pushed a very beautiful necklace into my hands. "Put this on, and hold the bottom jewel out. Then recite these words."

"Key which hides great powers from me. Come from the dark to the light, and lend me your might!" I recited. Then there was another blinding light. I felt a burning sensation on my forehead, and saw that the others' foreheads were glowing. The glowing was in the shape of an 8 pointed star. The glowing got brighter and brighter, until it just went away.

When I opened my eyes, I was wearing a dress. It was flowing and came to the floor. The color reminded me of the sunset. I looked around and everyone else was wearing similar dresses, just in different colors. We all had the necklaces too, each the color of our dresses. Like I had the pretty orange, purple and pink one. Rangiku had a dark green, Yachiru had a pearl color, Yoruichi was in crimson red, and finally Momo had silver.

"Well welcome back sisters." Hisana said once again sitting down. "Hisana! Is that really you?!" Yoruichi asked in shock. She nodded, but said nothing. "Wait why do I know you? Are we really related?" Yachiru asked twirling some of her hair. "Look into your memories. Now that they have been restored, you'll get all you're answers from them." Hisana said. "But for now, you should change back. No sense in wasting your energy." She continued.

"Well, when will the Powers' memories get restored?" I questioned her. "Give them a day or two. When that time has expired you can show them this form. That's all you'll need to do. To change back you just have to tap the jewel on the necklace and say: 'oh great key take your powers away from me.' And with that I must bid you all a farewell." She said and then vanished.

I was about to ask why she just up and left, when there was a powerful knock on the door. "Girls, are you done yet!?" Kenpachi boomed. "Almost, just give us another minute Ken-chan." Yachiru said back. I grabbed my necklace and said the incantation. We all turned back to the way were where before Hisana came. Except Yachiru stayed in the grown up form. Well I guess she finally actually grew up.

Suddenly I felt really light-headed, the room started to spin. I collapsed to the floor with Yachiru, Yoruichi, and Rangiku. Poor Momo became terrified, and not knowing what to do she screamed. In the next instant the boys were in the room. And the door was lying on the ground in several pieces. "What happened?" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Between sobs she said, "I-I don't know! They-they just fell to the floor." "Take her out of her and calm her down." Ichigo said. Hitsugaya lead her out into the hallway. The other's gathered us up and tried to make us regain consciousness. While Momo continued to cry on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Tell me what happened." He calmly ordered. Still crying she told him everything. "But don't tell anyone. I'm not sure I was allowed to tell anyone." She begged.

She settled down a bit. "It'll be our little secret." He reassured her. "Thank you." She whispered hugging him in a death grip. He returned her hug. It didn't take long for me to wake up. _'Where am I? It's warm, like body warmth. It's Renji, no Byakuya's scent. Or maybe it's both.'_ I thought as I opened my eyes. I looked up to find a very angry Byakuya. He helped me sit up. I looked around the room; the others were still out cold. But someone was missing.

"Where's Momo and Hitsugaya?" I questioned weakly. I felt like I got my ass kick by a sack of pointy bricks. "They're outside trying to calm her down." He said not taking his death glare off of me. I let out a small yawn. "Maybe we should go somewhere to get some sleep. The girls look like they could use it." Kenpachi said scooping up Yachiru.

"Yes that is a good idea. Kenpachi, Yoruichi, and Yachiru can come to my house. Ichigo, Momo, and Hitsugaya can go to Orihime's house. And Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, and Byakuya can stay here." Urahara said. "That sounds good. We can rest, eat, and meet back up tomorrow." Renji said putting in his two cents. So then it was decided. We all went our separate ways.

Renji brought Rangiku up to Yuzu and Karin's room. Then went to take a shower. Now it was just Byakuya and me. The one thing I feared the most in the world right now, was being alone with him. "Why?" he inquired. How can one simple word make you question everything about you? "When did you become this unmannered?" he added.

"I left because I was just mad and upset at everything. If you haven't noticed my life isn't peachy like yours. And just to clear my name none of today's events were my idea." I said bring my gaze up to the window. "Why?" he asked again. "I don't know. I just felt like being a girl. A normal girl, the one I can never be." I said. "That is the most pitiful excuse." He said.

That hit a nerve. "You know what. I AM a girl. That entitles me to certain things you couldn't even begin to comprehend." I spoke without thinking. Damn, now I did it. "Yes, I cam aware of this fact thank you Rukia." He was about to say more, but Renji chose to make his blessed entrance. If he hadn't walked in at that moment, it would have been an all out war between siblings using what ever was available to us.

"Look we're all very tired, why don't we just get some sleep." He suggests. I instantly took Renji up on the offer. I stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight." I said and made my way to the room Rangiku was in. Renji went to Ichigo's dad's room, and Byakuya had the pleasure of sleeping in Ichigo's room.

At Orihime's house, since she was short on room Momo and Hitsugaya had to share a bed. But then again so did Ichigo and Orihime, but that wasn't that unusual. But before Hitsugaya and Momo could go to bed, they were left with the little problem of changing.

"Why don't we both turn around and get dressed that way." Hitsugaya said. She nodded and turned around to start the changing process. As she took off her clothes, the event that happened only a little while ago replayed in her mind over and over. She tried to hold in the tears as she slipped on Orihime's overly huge T-shirt.

Once she was done changing, she lost it. She sunk to the floor crying. Hitsugaya, who was sporting a pair of Ichigo's boxers, came over and gathered her to him. He hugged her and let her cry into his chest. He soothed her by saying, "Go ahead and cry. I'm hear, I'll always be hear." He would hold her there until the tears won't come anymore. Even if that meant forever. He ran his fingers through her hair.

About 15 minutes later, she fell asleep in his arms. He took her over and laid them both down and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile outside, Ichigo was telling Orihime everything that happened today. She looked at him with a sad smile. "You love both Rukia and me, don't you?" She asked softly. Ichigo looked at her with surprise, but couldn't find words to answer her question. "I see, well the only thing I can tell you is better chose which one of us you love more." She said getting up. She bent down and kissed him a kiss.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." She said while heading to her and Ichigo's room. Ichigo however stayed right there the whole rest of the night, thinking over what Orihime had said. But out of all the houses, Urahara's was by far the most chaotic. Mainly because he was trying to get Yoruichi to tell him what happened.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE TELL ME!!"

"Or what you'll refuse to feed me? Or so scary!" she mocked him. But that is not what he did. No he went for a very different approach. He came up to her and with no warning kissed her. She just stood there and let him. She didn't know what to do or think. Once he was done she quickly said. "I'm really tired. See ya tomorrow." Then she ran to the room she was bunking in with Yachiru. Then they started to giggle and talk about their boy obsessions.

Unfortunately for their neighbor Kenpachi, their talking lasted for at least 3 hours. Not being able to take it anymore, he marched to their room to tell them to shut up. But he didn't even get a word out, when they threw a bombardment of things at him as a warning to get out. He then went to Urahara's room. It was quite in there and he was happy to be getting some peace and quite.

"What did you do to make them so talkative? Did you spike their drinks?" he asked determined to find the cause of this annoyance. "I tried to get Yoruichi to tell me what happened, but she wouldn't. So when she asked what I would do if she didn't, I kissed her." He said rater proud of himself.

"Thanks to your superior intellect, the girls won't shut up. And it's too dangerous to go and tell them to shut up. I almost got killed doing it!" Kenpachi complained to Urahara. Then all of a sudden there was absolute silence. The two males looked in the direction of the dreaded room of talking girls. The light was off and all was quite.

They shrugged and Kenpachi went to investigate, and go back to bed himself. He looked in to find Yoruichi and Yachiru dead asleep. '_I wonder what happened that made Yachiru grow up so suddenly.'_ Kenpachi thought as he went back to bed. Then for the rest of the night the world was calm, quite and peaceful.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

well there you go. hope you loved it. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD REVIEW!!!!! thank you to Fanchich111. you rock the universe. the next chapter will be up very soon. (or so i hope).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The morning after the weird and somewhat terrifying (for the guys) night, it was still quite at Ichigo's house. The time was around 9:30 am, when Renji and Byakuya woke up. Renji went downstairs first, and discovered a note left by Rangiku and I. There were also 2 bento boxes next to the note. The note read:

_Dear Renji/Byakuya,_

_We made you lunch, and breakfast is in the fridge. We'll be back late tonight, so don't wait up!_

_-Rangiku, Rukia _

Renji relayed the note to Byakuya via shouting up the stairs. Byakuya was down the stairs in the next second asking,"Where did they go?" "I don't know, why?" Renji questioned back. "Just curious. Does it not seem suspicious that they don't tell us were they're going and that they'll be back late?" Byakuya replied.

"No, not really. Maybe they went shopping again, or went to talk with the rest of the girls." Renji said in a very relaxed tone. "Well, we need to be heading back to the Soul Society." Byakuya reminded him. "I know, I know, just give them one more day." Renji said. They both sat down at the table to eat their meal.

Little did they know that we girls were all at school. We all got a message from the Soul Society saying that we were to stay in the real world for awhile. There was a sudden boom of hollows in the area and the higher ups didn't know if that would bring anything bigger. Like say a Menos Grande.

The school day was very long for me, and it was only gonna get longer. I wasn't even to lunch yet. "RIIIINNNNGGG! RIIIINNNNGGG!"

Correction, now I was to lunch. I headed out to where I usually met the people I had lunch with. But today the people I was eating with were a little different. I was eating with Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yachiru, and Momo. When I get to a window on my way, I discovered it was raining. I guess it was a good thing that I wasn't really hungry. In fact I felt like I was gonna puke.

I figured that they could wait for a minute or two. I ran to the nearest bathroom, and got sick in the first stall. When I was done and I was washing out my mouth all the others were coming out of the other stalls. They were all holding their stomachs as well. Well now I know that maybe I wasn't getting sick from my 'pregnancy'.

(A/N: ok, here's the thing. I bet you all are wondering what's the deal with Rukia and her pregnancy. Well when the boys besides Ichigo find out that's when you will find out more about that. Thanks for reading btw.)

"Not you too!" Yachiru exclaimed. "What do you mean?" I was not in the mood to uncover the meaning of her very poorly made statement. "We all got sick just a little while ago. We should all just go home, and say we got sick from the food we ate yesterday." Yoruichi said. Too weak to speak, I nodded to say let's get the hell out of here.

We all slowly walked to the nurse's office to get or leave from school. She gladly gave us her approval to leave. We all got our stuff and went our separate ways. Except for Rangiku and I went in the same direction. Once we got home, Renji and Byakuya weren't there. There wasn't even a note to tell us where they were. But at that moment, I didn't care. We weakly crawled up the stairs to our room.

There I stayed and fell asleep. And I had the strangest dream.

***DREAM***

I awoke in a giant ancient looking bedroom. It looked like it was fit for a princess. I got out of the huge, comfortable bed, to get a better look at the rest of the room. I discovered a balcony that overlooked the outside world. I walked out to look at the land, only to find I didn't recognize it. Or at least at first I didn't. I looked further into the distance, and found the hill that I was supposed to be executed on.

Then it dawned on me, this is a dream about my past. This was the Soul Society when it first came to be. It looked so peaceful and beautiful. It didn't have the divisions like it did in the present time. Just the academy and what looked like housing. Then there were still of course the noble homes.

Suddenly the doors that now obviously led into the room, swung open. And in walked a woman that I didn't seem to know at first glance. However her facial expression was one that said she was furious. She shouted at me, "Rukia! Why are you not dressed?! The ceremony is about to start. Do you find it amusing to embarrass me in this fashion?!" I stood there in shock, but a part of me felt like screaming right back at her. But my years as a Kuchiki held that part back.

Amazingly even when asleep, I'm just like my usual self. That says a lot about my imagination. The screaming lady spoke again, but this time in a softer voice. "Hurry up and get dressed, and DO NOT forget your fan." She then left the room slamming the door behind her as she went. If I had a guess, that woman must have been my mother from my past. The clues, she was dressed like a queen and defiantly sounded with authority like a queen.

Not wanting to make her any angrier if possible, I slipped on the beautiful kimono that was laid upon the desk. The fan was resting next to it. I went to the door, and opened it. The real problem starts now. Where the heck am I going anyway? I took maybe two steps outside the door, when out of nowhere Yachiru was next to me.

She didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and started to lead me. Her expression was filled with happiness, as she rounded a corner and we were met by guards placed in front of a gorgeous set of double door that went all the way up to the ceiling. We walked in and the moment we were visible to the people behind the doors, Yachiru gave a deep bow. I quickly followed.

When I came back up, I saw that there were 7 seats on each side of the room, and two thrones at the end of the path. But not all the seats were filled. On one side there were the girls and on the other the boys. We sat down next to the others. I noticed that the seats on either side that were closest to the thrones were empty.

My mother and a man that I suspect to be the Great War General were talking about something. There were a couple of reasons that I wasn't listening. 1) I was confused as to what they were talking about. 2) My kimono was TOO small in all the wrong places. And 3) Renji kept starring at me. It wasn't a creepy stare just a admiring stare.

But then suddenly everyone stood up. Yachiru softly yanked my out of my chair. Then Renji was in front of me, and I heard the last part of my mother's speech. "And you 6 Poweresses will marry the Power that is in front of you. Going in order, from oldest to youngest. And together you shall protect the Soul Kingdom."

I could fell the blood rush to my face. I looked up at Renji and saw nothing but love in his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, I felt truly loved. I mean sure Byakuya had become a better brother after his spar with Ichigo, but he could never show me this kind of love. Then it occurred to me that maybe this dream was not only the past, but also the future. That I was being shown what it meant for history to repeat itself.

A feeling of sudden fear came over me. And I knew that I needed to get out of there now. I ran out, with my mother yelling at me to come back. I just kept running, not knowing where I was going. But I had this feeling that there was a place not far from here that I could feel safe at.

I had been run for awhile, when I came to a small hut not far from the palace. When I had stopped running, I noticed that it was raining. I don't know how I missed that before. I went into the hut slowly and with caution. There in the back of the hut was a man with long dark hair, medium build, and he had very pale skin. I would have mistaken him for Byakuya if I didn't know that he was in the palace.

The man turned around to meet my gaze. "Hello Rukia. What's wrong, you look like you've never seen your father before." He said with a small smile. My father?! Why doesn't he live in the palace? His lips were moving, but to me no sound was coming out. Then out of nowhere, he got up walked over to me, and brought me into a gentle hug.

Is this what it's like to have parents or family love? We brought me over to the small table, and placed a cup of tea in front of me. "Why don't you live in the palace?" I asked. "I thought I told you that story." He said sitting down. I shock my head to get him to tell me. "Well it all happened when you're mother brought me into the palace. She said that we were to be wed soon. And sure enough we did.

Now you need to remember that I was a noble of the lower class for nobles. And when she told me that I was scared. But after the girls accepted me, it wasn't so bad." "Wait so you're not their father?" I asked confused. "No, just yours. But shortly after you were born, your mother and I started to disagree on things. And well that's how I ended up here. She wanted to keep you and I near each other, but we couldn't be within 10 feet of each other without fighting." He finished with a soft smile.

After another 10 or so minutes, I decided it was time to leave. No sense in worrying everyone. I hugged him and then left, only to discover the rain had become much, much harder. While I walked back, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. When I got back to the palace I found that the servants and guards were frantic.

"Poweress Rukia! I found her!" a guard yelled at everyone else, who imminently stopped what they were doing and came to me. "I'm fine; I just want to go to bed. Thank you for your concerns." I strictly said to them. "Yes, ma'am. I'll accompany you." Said a maid who started to walk. I followed, hoping that I would be able to avoid everyone else.

"RUKIA!" my mother's booming voice shouted over to me. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am right now?!" she demanded. "You'll get over it, I'm sure." I said continuing to walk. My sisters were standing behind her and they were all gawking at me. Then for the first time in this long dream, I noticed that Hisana was here. She looked even more disappointed then mother.

I arrived at my room, without another word from the others. I walked in to my bedroom, thanking the maid before I did. And there sitting on the huge bed was Renji. "There you are. Are you ok?" Renji asked. But it wasn't demanding or angry like the others. It was like he asked for my actual wellbeing. "I am fine. What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked to the bed.

"Well, all of my brothers and I moved in here. We're to be married soon, and this palace is better suited for our needs as newly wedded couples." He said leaning closer to me. My mind started to race. '_What do I do? What should I say?' _I thought as I tried to make my brain work. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was Renji's eyes. Still full of love. Then we kissed. And the blackness took over.

Xx End of Dream xX

I woke up with a jolt. I felt something land in my lap. I looked down to see a cold washcloth. I looked around the room, to see that no one was in there with me. As I looked, I thought about the dream. Was it crazy because I'm sick, or was it a warning of sorts? But then my silence was interrupted. The door opened and in walked Renji. I felt my face grow hot. "Hey, Ru. Are you feeling any better?" he asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Well since you're up, I should tell you that we've been assigned to this town. You know by old man Yamamoto. But it's not for hollows or anything. It's because of a group of people that turned on the Soul Society. The culprits left but they might have left doppelgangers behind to confuse us." I looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"We also know that you girls got sick at school." He said looking at me with a look that said there's no use in denying it. "Yeah we thought it would make us blend in. I mean people are bound to notice a huge group of kids walking around when they're suppose to be in school." I said.

Sighing Renji got up from leaning on the door frame and came over to me. "That may all be true, but you need more sleep. You've been tossing and turning ever since Byakuya and I came home." Renji said pushing me back down. I yawned to agree with him. And he covered me up. "I'll stay with you until you're asleep." Renji said reassuringly. "Thanks." I weakly whispered. And then I fell asleep once again. But this time no weird dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As I lay on my bed, I thought, I'll be all better by tomorrow…hopefully. It was dark outside, and I knew that I should be asleep. But I must have slept enough that I couldn't sleep now. Well that's just joyous. The things that Renji and I discussed not that long ago, about school, came back to my attention. '_We also know that you girls got school." He said looking at me with a look that said there's no use in denying it. "Yeah, we thought it would make us blend in. I mean people are bound to notice a huge group of kids walking around when they're supposed to be in school." '_Thatjust replaying in my head over and over again, like a broken record.

I was curious as to what the boys will do. Did Renji tell the rest of them? Will they go to school as well? Well that's to say all of them but Ichigo, who was supposed to be in school anyway. With a sigh, I decided to not dwell on that now. Best to try to get a little more sleep. I could hear faint snoring coming from the opposite side of the room. This was odd. For one, I've been sharing a room with Rangiku for the whole time we've been here. And two, I've never shared a sleeping area with a boy. Or near one for that matter! Byakuya slept a good distance from me back in the Soul Society.

I got up, as quietly as possible for me, and went to investigate who shared my room. As I neared the sleeping person. The snoring got a tad louder. It was so dark that I literally had to lean over the person. It was Byakuya! He stirred in his sleep, and I took that opportunity to run back to bed. I did not want to wake him.

The second my head hit the pillow, I could hear that Byakuya was getting up and out of the bed. But he didn't come over to me. I slowly turned over, to make it look like I was still asleep, I watched him go to the desk. He just stood there, for awhile. But then all of a sudden, an alarm started to go off. Why was he getting up at, I stole a look at the clock, 4:45 a.m.? Is there an actual reason, or was he just getting up.

Once he shut it off, he continued to stand there. He seemed to be thinking of something. I started to hear footsteps coming towards us. "Captain, may I come in?" Renji gentle tapped the door. "You may enter. Rukia is still asleep, so keep you're voice down." He answered him. Renji quietly for him came in and the two started to talk. But I didn't really hear anything, because my head felt like it might be split in half.

I let out an unintentional moan of pain. This drew their attention towards me. Another small cry of pain slipped past my lips. The next second both Renji and Byakuya were at my side. I just decided to sit up; they knew I was awake anyway. "What's wrong Rukia?" Renji asked. "My heads killing me I said putting both hands on the sides of my head, in a pitiful attempt to stop the pain. "Do you need to stay home from your classes again to day?" Byakuya inquired. I shook my head no. "I'll get you some Tylenol and you should try to sleep at least another hour." Renji said.

"No, just the medicine, then I'll be up." I said not making a move to get up yet. Renji had left past this point, and Byakuya had gone to the bathroom. Renji soon returned and I gladly accepted the pain relievers. "Thanks." I said giving him a small smile. "You're welcome. Oh by the way, your uniform is in the room Masimoto's staying in. we thought it would be easier for you when you went to get ready." He said. "Well you and Byakuya are really looking out for me aren't you?" I said and that's when Byakuya made his reappearance.

"I think that I'll take my leave so I can get ready for school. Thank you." I said getting up and heading for Masimoto's room. The time that it took for me to get completely ready was a blur. Along with the actual getting to school. But once at school things got interesting. When I went to school here before my execution, I would arrive about a half an hour early. But when I go there at the exact same time as always, I was met with everyone being there. And when I say everyone, I mean the whole class.

They were in a crowd around some people I couldn't see. (No pun intended…ok maybe there was, but that's far from the point of the story) "Hey what's going on?" I asked Ishida. "Oh, it seems that all the Shinigami in the area have chosen to go to this school. And the students are 'welcoming' them." He said in a very bored tone. The bell rang soon after my little run in explanation with Ishida.

"Okay class, take you seats, except all the newbies." The teacher bellowed over the commotion. "These are Renji Abarai, Kisuke Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Zaraki Kenpachi. They have asked me to tell you not to ask them questions, and to just give them space." She said. And with that, we jumped into our studies.

It seemed like forever before the lunch bell rang. I stood up with as much grace and dignity that I could muster from my weak and tired body. I don't know how the hell I can be so tired ALL THE TIME!!! It is getting rather annoying. I like the other girls had brought a lunch, and headed outside to the shady tree where we ate lunch. "So you guys actually showed up." Yoruichi asked biting into a rice ball. And that's the only part of the conversation I heard.

"Rukia what do you think?" Momo asked. When I didn't answer she began to wave her hand in front of my face. "What? I wasn't listening did you say something." All of them just stared at me and I looked at them. "We asked you're opinion on the assignment." Yachiru said with a giggle. "I think it's just like any other assignment, nothing special, just our job." Then the bell rang again. But instead of heading to the classroom, I headed to the locker room. Following me was Orihime, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru.

"Wonder what we're doing today, I pray it's not dodge ball." Hime said. "I think it's track for both groups." I said changing quickly. "I hate how short these shorts are." Yachiru said slipping them one. They were after all basically swimsuit bottoms past off with a baggy shirt to create a gym uniform. We walked out and found out that it was indeed track for everyone. We lined up and when the whistle blew ran like there was no tomorrow.

After I started running everything else just past by me in a blur, and the next thing I know, I'm at home. I instantly fall down onto the bed and let its comfort engulf me. But I soon grew restless and I went down stairs for food. It was strange, while I was upstairs, I didn't see Renji or Byakuya. And they aren't down stairs either. Weird, but nothing to worry about. I stood in the living room, while the bread in the toaster got brown. It was then that I heard some noises coming from behind me.

I turn to see nothing. I start to walk back to the kitchen, when a pair of strong arms pulled me to someone. A hand was clamped down over my mouth so that I couldn't scream. "You're coming with me like the good girl I know you are." A male with a husky voice whispered in my ear. I struggled against him, trying desperately to rid myself of him, but to no avail. "Now, now don't put up a fight. But just in case." He never finished his sentence, and the whole world went black.

When I awoke I was in a bedroom that was unfamiliar to me. I look over to see that Yachiru, Yoruichi, Momo, Orihime, and Rangiku were also there, but they were either sleeping or knocked out at the moment. But on the other side of the room, was a man. I suspect he was the man to do this to us. He saw that I was awake and started toward me. By the pure grace of God, all the others woke up at the exact moment that he reached me. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath.

Out of fear and determination to escape, I punched the man with all I was worth. The girls got up and all, at once, tackled him full force. "A little help in here!!!" he shouted. I knew that voice, and at that moment in piled Ichigo, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Urahara, and Hitsugaya. If all of them are there, then that means only one person can be under them. "Renji?!" I hissed at him. "What the hell is going on?" demanded Rangiku.

"AIR!!" screamed Renji. All of them just got off and then proceeded to stare at a boy. Well knowing that I couldn't glare at my brother, I drew my attention to Renji, who was currently doing a great impression of fish out of water. "We were just pranking you girls back, you know for the one time when we first got here." Urahara said with that god-awful smile. "Nice one, but if you'll excuse me." I said getting up and heading for my room. Which I noticed was just next door.

The only reason the room looked unfamiliar was because, it was Ichigo's dad's room. The one room I have never been in. The other's follow as I headed to do my homework. That's when a very long and interesting talk started, the kind that changes your thoughts on something. It made me think will I or will I not go to prom.

A/N: thank you all you awesome readers out there, for patience with me. This chapter was more of filler if anything, but soon the story will be back on its normal flow. Or as normal as I can get it. And also keep in mind, that this chapter might not be that good because it was written at let's see 2:43 am. Hehehehe. Please continue to have patience and thank you to those who have reviewed this. And that's about it for now until next time then.


	7. Chapter 7

SOO SORRY for the really short chapter. but at least it's up...but hey as a disclaimer i don't own any of the characters sadly, but on the bright side i do own the story line. well happy reading and** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

I sat in the room just listening to the girls chat up all their prom details. They asked me about my plans but I simply and calmly told them that since we still had around a month I wasn't worried about details yet. But they decided to make my plans for me. Though all the information they were going back and forth on just went in one ear and out the other.

Just as they got to dates Byakuya walked in. "Ok girls out, I would like to go to bed." He said making his way to his bed. "See ya guys in the morning." I said as I also got up to get ready for bed. I was still a little upset about the "prank" the guys pulled and a little appalled that my Nii-sama actually lowered himself to participate in something like this. All though I also stooped to that level no more than a week ago. They I decided that grudges don't look good on me. So I let it go as I get on my bed.

As I lay on my bed I began to start think about prom a little more, just to get a different subject in my head. Which lead to the thought of my Nii-sama's marriage. I have no idea why but once that thought was in my head it wasn't going away. "I wonder what she was like." I mused out loud to myself but Byakuya heard it. "Who?" he asked me.  
"Hisana, what was she like?" I openly asked him; ever since he took me in I've never been able to ask him direct questions like this. He turned to face me. "Why so interested so suddenly?" I shrugged and lay down on the bed so he had my undivided attention. "She was a lot like you in many ways, but she lacked your….adventurous spirit." He said not going into anymore detail than that.

"To bad you guys didn't have kids." I whispered but somehow Byakuya heard that too. "Well she and I had tried but we just didn't try at the right times. Oh the horror of the mental imagery. God that's just what I need to be picturing right before I go to bed. "Thanks for that." I said. "Well you wanted to know." He said as he turned out the light. "I didn't think you would tell me anything." I said. "Guess you thought wrong, now go to sleep." He ordered softly. The last thing that my eyes saw before I fell into a deep sleep was the outline of Byakuya lying on his bed already snoring slightly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning was as normal as normal can get for us. Yachiru and Rangiku were fighting over food, Renji and Kenpachi were discussing something they saw on the news this morning, and Byakuya was quietly drinking his morning tea. I wasn't really hungry so I avoided the kitchen and all the other people in the house. It was only about 5:45 in the morning and the house was already up and running. I was in my pajamas still and I crawled through the window in Byakuya and my (Ichigo's) room.

I sat on the roof and I let the cool morning breeze wash over me as I watch the sunrise. My mind wasn't really concentrating on anything in particular. But I did notice when someone joined me. It was Byakuya. I looked up at him with a sad and questioning look.

"It's time to get dressed. We're all about to leave for classes." He informed me. Then he just went back inside. I stayed there for a few more minutes, but then followed him into the house. Before I got dressed I told the others that they could leave and I would catch up to them at school.

"Are you sure, 'cause we can wait." Rangiku said. "No you guys go on. I'll be right along." I said making my way to go get dressed. The two girls exchanged glances before heading out the door with the boys. I watched them go, and then I started to get dressed. As I was changing my shirt, I looked down to my slightly swollen belly. I placed a hand on it, and whispered "Why is it always me?"

I soon finished getting dressed, and then left for school. The whole walk, I didn't notice the person on the rooftops watching me.

Oh my God, it's been how long since I update this? Gees you guys deserve an award if you review this, or if your still reading this for that matter. For all the people you continue to bear with the messed up updates, you truly are awesome. And THANK YOU to all those who do review. I hope to put more up soon.


End file.
